Warriors: A New Dawn—Moonlight
by Airrica
Summary: Air Leap is just an apprentice when she receives a prophetic dream, warning of danger coming to her clan.  Air Leap doesn't expect the warning to come true but some how it does.
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

Warriors

FIRE—dark ginger she-cat with a flame colored pelt

DIRT—dark brown tom

FALL—golden brown she-cat with green eyes

LONG WATER—bluish she-cat

EARTH—molted dark brown tom

SUN—ginger tom

GOLD—golden brown tabby she-cat

SILVER—sleek silver she-cat with green

DUSK—sleek black tom

FLAME—light ginger tom

OCEAN—Blue- gray she-cat with green eyes

DUST—gray tom

CLAW— gray tom

JET—sleek black she cat

TWIG—dark brown tom and is very skinny

LEAF—cream she-cat with blue eye

TAIL—brown tom

RAT—gray tom

MOTH—sleek brown she-cat

DAWN—black she-cat

SORREL—ginger she-cat

RAIN—bluish tom

WATER LEAF—bluish she-cat with green eyes

SPIDER—white tom with black spots

FALL SUN—dark ginger tom

Apprentices

SPOT—black tom with white spots

SWEET—cream color she-cat

BROWN—dark- brown she- cat with green eyes

WIND—long white furred she-cat

SMOKE—smoky gray she-cat

RED—ginger she-cat with blue eyes

OTTER—dark brown tom with ember eyes

AMBER—she-cat with a flame colored pelt

AIR LEAP—pretty silver she-cat with blue eyes

COAL—pure black tom

WATER VOLE—Bluish tom

FISH—Bluish she-cat

TIGER—dark ginger tom with black stripes

MOLT—dark brown she-cat

ROSE—reddish she-cat

Queens

GRAY—gray she-cat expecting Dust's kits


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The scent of squirrel entered Air Leap's nose as she creeped closer to the small, gray animal. It stood on a tree trunk, nibbling on a berry. She was only two tail lengths away when a hiss made the squirrel look up.

Air Leap jumped out of the hazel thicket and raced to catch her prey but it was already half way up the tree.

Hissing in furry, Air Leap turned around, brisling, expecting to see a patch of bluish fur but instead she saw a golden brown tabby tom watching her with his tail curled over his paw.

"Greetings, Air Leap," the tom meowed calmly and Air Leap force her fur to lay flat.

"Who are you?" Air Leap asked. She hadn't met this cat before, dreaming about him or not, and yet he knew her name…

Instead of answering her question, he said, "Danger is near, before the fifth sunrise, the earth will be forever crushed."

"Wha-What's that suppose to mean?" Air Leap asked, but the golden brown tom had already gotten up and was walking away.

"Wait! Who are you?" Air Leap asked, but the golden brown to was already gone. "Wait," she called out, now running down the path the tom left behind. "Wait! Wait! Wait!"

"Air Leap?"

Air Leap woke up with a start; her sister Brown, a dark- brown she- cat was looking at her, worry clouded in her green eyes.

"Leaf is waiting for us, we have to hunt. Are you ok?"

"I-yeah, I'm ok" Air Leap meowed standing on her paws, shaking her head clear.

"Ok, if you're sure," Brown mewed with uncertainty.

"Yes, I'm sure. Who's coming?" Air Leap asked, licking the leaves off her silver pelt that had stuck the dream forgotten.

"Dawn, Water Vole, and Sweet," Brown mewed as Air Leap stood up. The two she-cats started to walk out of the covers of the trees that surrounded them and into the clearing. Brown looked around the clearing, her green eyes stopping at a cream colored she-cat that was walking towards black she-cat. "There's Leaf, and Dawn too." Air Leap looked around the clearing, trying to spot the bluish fur of Water Vole and the cream one of Sweet but didn't see either.

"Where are Water Vole and Sweet?" Air Leap asked Brown and she shrugged.

"Don't know. I'll look for Sweet, you look for Water Vole." With that, Brown turned around and walked away.

Air Leap watched as her sister walked away before heading towards the lake where Water Vole had made his nest. The sound of rushing water entered Air Leap's ears and she couldn't help but wonder, _how does that tomcat sleep with that all that noise_?

Walking toward the lake, Air Leap saw a clump of bluish fur rising and falling. As she got closer she could make out the features of Water Vole. For a heart beat Air Leap just watched the young tom sleep peacefully, noticing how small and defenseless looking he looked as he slept.

Shaking her head, Air Leap poked Water Vole's side with her paw. "Come 'on Water Vole, wake up. Leaf wants us for hunting."

Water Vole opened his eyes and a yawn escaped his mouth. "I was having a really great dream too," he complained as he got on his paws then stretched.

"Well, now you can learn how to be a really great warrior," Air Leap mewed, turning tail and head back to the clearing. A few heartbeats later Water Vole caught up with Air Leap and they walked sided by side as they headed for the clearing. The sun was shining down on the grassy clearing as the two cats walked on and Air Leap spotted Brown and Sweet with Leaf and Dawn.

"Where are we hunting," Air Leap asked when she and Water Vole were in front of the four cats.

"We're splitting up," Leaf mewed. "Air Leap, you're going with Dawn and Sweet and hunt near the Robin path. Water Vole, you're coming with me and Brown near the pine trees."

"Can we try to fish?" Water Vole asked and Air Leap looked at Water Vole like he was mouse-brained. "Don't look at me like that," Water Vole mewed with anger at Air Leap. To the other cats he added, "I'm sure we could get more fresh-kill if we were able to fish. Especially in leaf-bare."

"Uh-sure Water Vole," Leaf meowed but her meow was filled with doubt. "We'll try that, but before we do, let's catch some prey." Leaf urged the two apprentices down the grassy path as Sweet got up to sit by Air Leap.

"That was weird," she mewed to Air Leap as they watched the others go and she nodded. _Was that what Water Vole had dreamed about_, Air Leap wondered.

"Come 'on Sweet and Air Leap." Dawn's meow made Air Leap jump in shock. Standing up on their paws, Air Leap and Sweet followed Dawn as they headed out of the grassy clearing and onto the dirt path that was surrounded by tall trees. Air Leap opened her mouth and tasted a strong scent of bird on her tongue.

"You two can hunt alone if you like." Air Leap had barely heard Dawn's meow concentrating on the scents of birds.

"Okay," Air Leap meowed, and then to Sweet she added, "Let's try hunting together." Sweet nodded.

The two apprentices then dropped into a hunters crouch and silently headed into the trees. Making sure to watch were they put their paws, Air Leap and Sweet stalked silently through the trees, keeping their ears open.

Signaling with her tail to stop, Air Leap sniffed the air. _Robin_. Air Leap looked up at the trees, spotting a robin on a tree branch three tail lengths up and six rabbit hops away. Pointing with her tail she hissed into Sweet's ear who was next to her, "go to that tree so when it falls you can kill it." Sweet nodded her head before creeping away, making sure the bird didn't hear her paw steps as she walked.

Air Leap waited until she could see Sweet's pelt in the trees before creeping forward three paces. Wriggling her hindquarters, Air Leap sprang up in the air and landed on the branch the robin was on. Before it could fly away Air Leap unsheathe her claws and hit it into onto the ground. As soon as the robin was on the ground, Sweet sprang out with great speed and killed the bird with one swift bite.

"Nice kill," Air Leap meowed, jumping down from the branch and Sweet purred.

"I would have never killed it if you hadn't gotten it down from the tree."

"We would make a good team, don't you think," Air Leap meowed and Sweet nodded.

"Agreed. Come 'on, let's hunt some more," Sweet mewed, quickly baring the robin before setting off into the trees again.

It was sun high when Air Leap, Sweet, and Dawn padded back into the clearing, jaws filled with fresh kill. Near the brambles, Air Leap saw Gray, an expecting gray queen and her mate Dust sharing fresh kill. Looking around, Air Leap saw her brother Otter, a dark brown tom, talking with Coal and Tiger, two other apprentices but older then Air Leap was and was close to becoming warriors. Air Leap and Sweet dropped their fresh kill in a hole of the middle of the clearing that was used as a fresh kill pile.

Air Leap took out a vole for herself and padded over to a shady tree and ate by herself. Sweet had gone over to join Rose, Fish, Molt, and Red, but Air Leap didn't go with her because she wanted to be alone while she ate. She was almost done with the vole when she heard a strangely familiar voice meow: "Beware Air Leap, danger is near." Air Leap turned her head, but saw no cat. _Mouse-brain_, she told herself, thinking of the mysterious tom she met in her dream. _It was just a dream, Air Leap. It means nothing_.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Air Leap! Air Leap!" Air Leap hit the paw that was prodding her sides without opening her eyes.

"Go away," she complained

"Come 'on Air Leap, I've got something to show you," Water Vole's voice urged. Reluctantly Air Leap opened her eyes, only just able to see Water Vole's face in the darkness, his blue eyes blazing with excitement. Air Leap stood up, stretched, and yawned.

Air Leap looked up at the dark night sky, then back at Water Vole, asking, "What's so important that you have to wake me up when it's not even moon high yet?"

"I caught a fish!" Water Vole meowed excitedly. Air Leap sighed. At first Air Leap didn't mind Water Vole's fish catching dreams but after two days it got annoying.  
>"Honestly Water Vole, why can't you just sleep and dream of catching mice like a normal cat," Air Leap mewed.<p>

"It wasn't a dream!" Water Vole exclaimed, his voice rising. "I really caught a fish. Why doesn't—"

Air Leap covered Water Vole's mouth with her tail. "Mouse-brain," she hissed in his ear. "Do you really want every cat to hear?"

"Sorry," he meowed when Air Leap drew back her tail. "But I really caught fish. See look!"

Air Leap looked down at the ground, barely able to see the outline of a fish's body. It's awful stench hit Air Leap's nose, making her wonder _doesn't Water Vole smell how horrible that fish smells_? "Ok, you caught a fish. So what?"

"So what'? Air Leap, don't you realize that this could help the Clan during leaf-bare."

"And, now it's Greenleaf; leaf-bare is moon's away Water Vole. Besides, what cat would want to get their paws wet?"

"But Air Leap—"

"Look Water Vole, I know this fish catching thing is important to you but can you save it for leaf-bare," Air Leap interrupted, curling back in her nest.

"Don't you want to know how I caught the fish?" Water Vole sounded crestfallen and Air Leap felt guilt tug at her belly.

"It can wait until sunrise," Air Leap meowed gently. "Just let me finish sleeping." Hearing Water Vole's footsteps recede, Air Leap closed her eyes and dreamed.

"A fish," Fire meowed with shock as Water Vole walked up to the fresh kill pile with a fish in his jaws, making Air Leap sigh. Today she went training with Smoke, Spot, Wind, and Amber, also apprentices while Fire, Rat, Claw, and Sorrel supervised. Water Vole, Brown, Otter, and Coal went to hunt with Fall Sun and Spider. Now, Air Leap and Fire were at the fresh kill pile.

"I wish Water Vole would stop trying to catch fish and start catching mice like a normal cat," Air Leap complained, taking out a mouse from the fresh-kill pile.

Fire's whiskers twitched. "Well I think it's a good idea trying out different things," Fire meowed calmly but Air Leap shook her head. Trying to fish was a mouse-brained idea. What if Water Vole fell in the water while he was fishing? What was he going to do then?

"Water Vole has got bees in his brain is what I think," Air Leap muttered as she watched Water Vole drop his fish in the fresh-kill pile.

"He's your friend, you should support him," Fire mewed to Air Leap. Then to Water Vole she asked, "How did you managed to catch that fish? You didn't try anything dangerous I hope."

Water Vole shook his head. "It's not so hard, you just have to be patient, but your shadow shouldn't touch the water, if it does it'll just scare the fish."

_He talks like a mentor_, Air Leap noted. _What kind of dream did Water Vole have to make him want to hunt fish_, Air Leap asked herself.

"Is that fish?" Air Leap jumped at the sound of Ocean's voice. Looking behind her, Air Leap saw the blue-gray she-cat staring at the fish in the fresh-kill pile.

"Yeah. It is," Water Vole mewed, his voice filled with pride. "You should try it. It tastes great."

Air Leap nose wrinkled. She hated the smell of fish and doubted that the fish itself didn't taste as horrible as it smelled.

"Okay. Fire, do you want to share?" The dark ginger she-cat quickly shook her head.

"I'll stick to eating mouse and bird thanks," Fire mewed and Ocean shrugged. Air Leap watched Ocean take a bite, waiting her face to light up in disgust, but to her surprises Ocean didn't look like she's just eaten crow-food.

"It's great isn't it?" Water Vole prompt and Ocean nodded.

"It's fantastic Water Vole! You'll have to show me how to fish someday." Water Vole's eyes glowed while Air Leap stared, feeling confused. _Is it just me, or does those two have bees in their brains_?

_Danger is near, before the fifth sunrise, the earth will be forever crushed_, the words that the golden brown tomcat that had spoken in Air Leap's dream two nights ago ran though Air Leap's head and she shook her head.

"Mouse-brain," she scolded herself.

"What was that Air Leap?" Fire asked and Air Leap shook her head.

"Nothing." Looking around the clearing Air Leap saw Sweet sitting by herself eating a vole. "I better go keep Sweet company."

Picking up her mouse, Air Leap headed to Sweet.

"Did Water Vole catch a fish?" Sweet asked Air Leap looking at the fresh-kill pile while Air Leap sat down next to Sweet and took a bite out her mouse.

"Yeah. It's a completely mouse-brained idea if you ask me," Air Leap mewed and Sweet nodded.

"I can't imagine why any cat who would want to get their paws wet. I bet the fish isn't even that good," Sweet meowed.

"Well I'm glad you think that, Ocean ate some of it and she actually liked it."

Sweet's eyes lit up and her nose wrinkled in disgust. "She must have bees in her brain! She'll probably smell of fish for days! What is Water Vole thinking?"

"Don't know, it's probably mouse-brained though," Air Leap mewed, finishing the last remains of the mouse, and then added silently, _and whatever it is must have Water Vole convinced that cats can live off of fish_.

"Monsters!" The loud yowl made Air Leap jump and looked around to see which cat said that. _Moth_. Air Leap's eyes landed on the sleek brown she-cat, noticing that Flame, Jet, Twig, Fish, Red, Tiger, and Molt was with her. _Where's Silver_, Air Leap wondered, looking around for the sleek silver pelt of her mother.

"Monsters?" Fire asked as the cats gathered around the eight cats.

"They were huge," Red mewed, her blue eyes wide as an owls, clouded with horror.

"What happened," Dirt asked. Moth looked at Dirt, sadness was in her green eyes.

"I'm sorry," the brown she-cat mewed, making Air Leap tilt her head to the side. _What's there to be sorry for_?

"Silver was the first to scent the monsters," Flame mewed, his voice grave. "We—"

A loud roar drowned out the rest of what Flame was trying to say, making the look in Flame's eyes turn from urgent to panic.

"Run!" Flame's yowl was half drowned out by the loud raring sound. Ignoring Flame, Air Leap turned around, looking through the trees. A heart beat later a yellow, hard looking stone appeared in between the trees. As it drew closer the trees started to bend, falling as a huge monster-like creature appeared.

Air Leap gasped, horror froze her as she watch a scrawny creature jump out of the monster's belly. The creature was tall and walked on its two legs.

"Come 'on Air Leap." Sweet's nudge made Air Leap shake her head. Looking around, Air Leap watched as her Clan scattered around the clearing. Some headed to the Robin Path, others headed towards the pine trees.

"We need order," Air Leap mewed to Sweet.

"That's easy to say." Coal's meow shocked Air Leap and she looked to her left, seeing Coal run up to them, eye's worried. "But how are we going to tell everyone else. Their panicking too much to stand still and think."

Air Leap thought for a quick moment, where to go? Robin Path or to the pines? _Pines_, Air Leap decided quickly. "Coal, Sweet, you head to the pines and make sure everyone's together. I'll go to the Robin Path and try and get the others to follow.

"Where do we meet," Sweet asked.

"Flat stones," Air Leap decided quickly. Turning tail, Air Leap dashed towards The Robin Path.

The first cat Air Leap caught sight of was a golden brown she-cat. "Fall," Air Leap called out. The she-cat glanced behind her shoulder and Air Leap saw panic in her green eyes.

"Go to the pines," Air Leap mewed. "Better yet, head for the flat stones, we're meeting there." Fall turned her head back around and headed into the trees. _One cat saved, many more see_, Air Leap thought. Then she caught sight of the gray pelt of Gray. Dust was with her.

"Gray, Dust, flat stones," Air Leap called out. Not looking at them again Air Leap dashed ahead. A molt dark brown pelt entered Air Leap's view.

"Earth, flat stones."

The tom glanced at her, nodding the headed to the group of trees that would lead him to the pines and eventually the flat stones. Air Leap stopped, looking around, spotting Long Water, Sun, Gold, Dusk, Tail, Rain, and Water Leaf. Noticing that Gray and Dust wasn't with them Air Leap let out a sigh. _I hope they make it to the flat stones_, Air Leap thought.

"Water Leaf, Dusk, Rain, Sun, Tail, Gold, Long Water, flat stones," Air Leap yowled. The she felt paws lift her up and she let out a yowl of surprise. She unsheathed her claws and treed to scratch the weird creature's arm but had no effect. Air Leap hissed with agitation, the mysterious tom's words echoed in her head. _How would he have known_?

Suddenly the creature let out a yowl of pain and dropped Air Leap.

"Come 'on, hurry up." Water Vole's meow shocked Air Leap but she got to her paws and ran. She could feel Water Vole on her heels as they ran through the trees.

"You're a mouse-brain!" Air Leap exclaimed as they ran.

"I wasn't going to let that Skywalker take you, no matter how big he is," Water Vole mewed.

"Skywalker?" Air Leap asked.

"Well those creatures need to be called something!"

"How did you know I where I was."

"I ran into Coal, he told me you were getting who went to Robin Path to go to the flat stones. I wanted to make sure you where okay."

"Thanks Water Vole, I would have been crow-food if you hadn't come." _What if the others aren't so lucky_? Air Leap pushed the horrible thought away and focused on the path ahead.


End file.
